Milky Luv
by Paperoheart
Summary: [Drabble SoonHoon!] [Chap 6 Up!] "Soonyoung, push up lah seribu kali!" [T/M] Its Drabble! SoonHoon/HoZi/Kwon SoonyoungxLee Jihoon/ 17's Fanfics! DLDR /kiss/
1. Milky Luv

**Milky Luv**

 **.**

 **Amuuu** **as Paperoheart**

 **Lee Jihoon & Kwon Soonyoung **

**Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje

.

Masih Pukul 06.14– dan bel berbunyi tepat jam 08.00.

Jihoon menghela nafas gusar _–pasalnya sekarang hari se_ _lasa_ _, dan demi apa Jihoon membenci hari itu._ Kini ia tengah berdiri gelisah didepan gerbang rumahnya _,_ bingung hendak berjalan kearah jalan setapak atau jalan lain yang menuju ke sekolah.

Bagi Jihoon selasa itu bencana, selasa itu neraka dan demi _jenggot merlin_ Jihoon benar-benar membenci hari itu setegah mati. Terlihat berlebihan tapi memang begitu adanya.

Jika dilihat-lihat jalanan masih sepi, hanya ada seekor kucing yang mengaruk tong sampah dan juga Jihoon yang berdiri gelisah diambang gerbang– _penuh kebimbangan._  
Setelah dirasa puas bergelut dengan pikirannya –juga perasaanya – Jihoon berlari menuju jalan setapak. Tas merah besar dipunggungnya terombang-ambing bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa, pikirannya kalut, kacau sekali sehingga ia bisa saja menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu jika terus-terusan berlari sambil sesekali menunduk–

"Awas!"

Jihoon manabrak sebuah sepeda. Lengkap dengan penunggangnya serta puluhan botol susu yang dibawanya.

–seperti sekarang.

"Aduh–" Lengket.

Bajunya basah dan bau susu sapi berkeliaran dimana-mana. Rasanya ada rasa sakit di sebagian tubuhnya, nyeri dan perih.

"Yatuhan susu-susu ku!" Seseorang berteriak tepat di depannya, berteriak panik sembari berguman tidak menentu.

"Untung tidak pecah! Yatuhan aku bisa dipecat!" Jihoon semakin merasa suara itu menjauh.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey–" Jihoon menampar pipinya sendiri. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi dengan topi berlogo kartun kepala sapi.

"A-aku– kyaaaa! Aku berdarah!" Jihoon panik, luka sepanjang 10 senti di telapak tangannya tampak terasa menyakitkan. Jihoon panik, pemuda itu ikut panik. Kepala Jihoon celingukan mencari sesuatu yang barangkali bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit –atau barang kali rasa paniknya sendiri.

Byur–

"AKKHH! SIAL!" Jihoon mengumpat.

Ada dua jenis alasan Jihoon mengumpat. Pertama; dia murka. Kedua; dia benar-benar murka. Dan umpatan sekarang mengandung unsur keduanya, ditambah rasa perih pastinya.

"JANGAN SIRAM DENGAN SUSU BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

"SIALAN INI MENYAKITKAN KAU IDIOT!"

"DIAM KERDIL! YATUHAN INI BISA INFFEKSI –JANGAN MEMUKULKU KERDIL!"

"KERDIL KEPALAMU! AKH! JANGAN DITEKAN!"

.

.

Jihoon menggerang, pemuda iu meringis.

"Sakit –kau idiot sekali sih!" tangan satunya ia kibas-kibas, menahan rasa sakit ketika pemuda bersurai biru itu menuang alkohol diatas lukanya. Perih!

"Diam ungu! Kau cerewet! Sudah luka begini masih saja mengumpat" Perkataan pemuda biru itu membungkam mulut Jihoon. Ingin melayangkan protes segera tapi seperti tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak ikhlas terucap.

Dengan telaten pemuda bersurai biru itu memasang perban di telapak tangannya, mengambil beberapa plester di kantong plastik lalu direkatkan dengan apik menutup luka Jihoon.

Jihoon memperhatikannya dan Jihoon pikir pemuda itu lucu–

"Kenapa? Aku tampan?" Pemuda itu menyeringai.

–dan juga menyebalkan.

Si ungu mendengus, memutar bola matanya lalu berpaling menatap sepeda si biru yang tampaknya sama kacaunya dengan mereka berdua.

"Nah selesai"

Relfek Jihoon menatap kearah pemuda biru.

"Lain kali hati-hati, kalau berlari jangan sambil menunduk!"

"Iya" Jihoon menunduk.

"Jangan melamun juga! Kau itu kecil!"

"Iya" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung"

"Iya" Jihoon berguman.

"Hah?"

"eh?"

Mereka bertatapan, lalu tertawa.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung"

"Aku Lee Jihoon"

Soonyoung tersenyum, pipinya naik dan matanya menyipit membentuk satu garis melengkung. "Salam kenal, ungu!"

.

* * *

.

 **END/TBC?**

Note: Jujur saja saya gatau nulis apa ini. Lagi suka SoonHoon ugh- Woozi yang imut-imut galak begitu ditambah Hoshi yang usil-usil mesum(?)

Maaf ya gaje, sungguh saya gatau nulis apa kaya gini ini arr-

Note(2): Oh iya ini Ceritanya Drabble. Tapi **_only_ ** soonhoon(?)

Note(3): SoonHoon itu gemesin, suer, warna-warni gitu kalo liat moment mereka/?

Note(4): Ada yaang nungguin **_BTS Chatlog_**? Mager nih muehehe- Mungkin hari minggu atau saturday night

Note(5): Oh iya saya mau ganti nickname, dari **Amuuu** jadi **Paperoheart.** Gara-gara denger Jungkook-ie nge cover paper heart jadi baper sih-

Okay sekian, Salam hangat. Amuuu aka Paperheart


	2. Hot Summer

**Paperoheart**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje

 **INI RATED T NYEREMPET M. SOALNYA EMANG ADA MESUMNYA SEDIKIT(?)**

.

"Panas ugh–" Soonyoung mengeluh. Pipinya menyentuh meja, tangannya sibuk memegang pena –membuat coretan abstrak di belakang buku catatannya.

Hari ke 20 di musim panas benar-benar mengerikan, mungkin pengaruh global warming? Lihat, hampir seisi kelas ini lemas, tidak bertenaga. Tapi hampir ya, hampir.

Karena Lee Jihoon masih setia duduk dengan tegak, matanya terfokus kepapan tulis, telinganya sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Pak guru, dan tangannya sibuk sesekali mencatat hal-hal penting. Mungkin besok Soonyoung harus meminjam buku catatan Jihoon- _nya._ Soonyoung sih tidak heran, toh Jihoon memang anak berprestasi.  
Hanya saja, apa Jihoon tidak kepanasan?

Soonyoung memutar kepalanya menghadap Jihoon yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Memperhatikan Jihoon-nya dengan intens. Kaca mata ber-frame lebar yang hampir melorot di hidung Jihoon membuat hidung itu nyaris tenggelam. Pftt –soonyoung terkekeh.

Sayangnya, Jihoon mendengar kekehan itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Ujarnya ketus. Galak memang bocah satu ini. Soonyoung mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf v – _piss damai._ Ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menggoda Jihoon-nya, beuh salahkan hari yang panas ini.

"Jihoonie tidak kepanasan?" Soonyoung menaruh pena-nya, beralih mengambil buku catatannya lalu mengibas-ibaskan di depan muka.

"Ya panas lah!" Jihoon ngedumel, merebut buku ditangan soonyoung lalu mengibaskannya didepan mukanya sendiri. Tersenyum licik.

"Jihoonie kembalikaan, aku hampir sekarat–" soonyoung merajuk. Lalu melirik Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang asik duduk manis dengan kipas angin kecil ditangan mereka. Soonyoung pikir ia harus membeli satu–

"Soonyoung belikan aku kipas angin"

–atau dua?

Soonyoung berpikir lagi, sepertinya dompetnya akan segera menipis. Heol, ia masih pelajar kelas dua menengah atas, dan uang hasil kerjanya mengantar susu itu uang proyek PSP yang ingin dia beli!

"Soonyoungie, perhatikan pelajarannya. Sebentar lagi ujian idiot" Jihoon memelototinya. Lalu dibalas deheman rendah. Jihoon mendengus, biarlah si biru ini. Toh kalau nilainya jelek tahu rasa sendiri.

.

.

Soonyoung bosan. Hawa panas dikelas belum reda –malah semakin panas, terlebih jam pelajaran sejarah masih satu jam lagi. Jihoon sih masih asik membaca-baca buku paket. Kelewat rajin memang.

Tangan Soonyoung mendarat di paha Jihoon, menyeringai kecil. Mengerjai bocah ungu ini boleh juga, keke.

Jihoon belum sadar juga kalau tangan-tangan setan mulai melancarkan aksinya. Soonyoung semakin lebar menyeringai, ternyata Jihoon yang sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh boleh juga.

Pertama soonyoung mengelus-elus pelan, Jihoon belum bereaksi apa-apa. Lalu tangannya mulai turun ke paha dalam, meremasnya lembut –penuh sensualitas.  
Dan Jihoon tersentak, memekik 'Ah' keras.

Seisi kelas menatap Jihoon, minus Soonyoung yang menunduk menahan tawanya. Merasa risih ditatap berpuluh-puluh pasang mata, Jihoon menunduk.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan Lee Jihoon?" Pak guru itu membenarkan kaca matanya, sembari menatap Jihoon yang lalu menggeleng kikuk.

"Semuanya menatap ke papan tulis" Lalu sang guru melanjutkan menjelaskan hal yang Soonyoung tidak paham.

.

Jihoon meremas pena-nya erat. Matanya mulai terpejam dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Soonyoung semakin gencar meremas paha dalamnya. Bahkan terkadang jari-jarinya mengelus _miliknya_ pelan.

Sial, Jihoon pasrah.

"S-soonyoungh sialan ngh–" Umpatan Jihoon diakhiri remasan kuat di pahanya. Soonyoung menatapnya Jihoon yang mulai memerah, berkeringat dan seksi. Wew.

Seringainya semakin jelas terlihat.

Kemudian Soonyoung mulai menyusup kedalam resletingnya, mengelus, memijat dan mencubit kecil. Keparat memang si Soonyoung itu. Ketika Jihoon sudah membenamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya, soonyoung mengangkat tangannnya yang bebas. "Permisi, pak"

Yang dipanggil menatapnya, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sepertinya Jihoon sakit, boleh aku menemaninya ke uks?"

.

Sekali lagi, Soonyoung menang.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: Yatuhan, entah dari mana kepikiran buat cerita nyerempet mesum kaya gini.

Note(2): Sebenarnya ini gara-gara waktu Les dikelas saya panas banget. Trus ambil kertas dan mulai menulis cerita mesum ini. Setelah selesai diketik, kertasnya saya bakar, lol.

Note(3): Sebenarnya pada minta JiCheol, JihoonSeungcheol gitu. Tapi saya pikir lebih baik mereka itu menjadi ayah dan anak -uhuk.

Note(4): Kemarin saya lihat waktu di konser apa gitu/? Suga hampir jatuh dari panggung setinggi 2 meter. Oemji ma sugaaa

Note(5): Saya mau buat project SEVENTEEN CHATLOG dan isinya mesum semua lol

Note(6): Saya kira SoonHoon itu Polos-polos mesum, ternyata mereka memang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Note(7): Di teaser One Fine Day, Hoshi ganti celana didepan Junghan, trus dikata Byuntae. Aku cinta kamu Junghan-ie

Sudah ah, terimakasih.

 **Oh iya, tolong dong sekedar review. Jangan jadi silent readers, nanti saya ga update-update loh~ untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan jadi One Long Shot dan ratednya M tapi kalau reviewnya banyak HEHEHEHEHEHE**

 **sekian, kucinta kamuh semua**


	3. Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

 **.**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Lee Jihoon & Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje

.

Soonyoung terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang boca mungil itu lontarkan, atau mungkin –mencoba mencerna.

"Soonyoung idiot! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?!" bocah ungu itu menghentakkan kakinya. Bisa mati terpenggal jika saja soonyoung kepergok memanggil Jihoon-nya _bocah._ Tapi memang postur anak sekolah menengah pertama begitu sih.

Tingginya hanya sampai di dagu Soonyoung, wajahnya mungil, pipinya Chubby. Manis sekali seperti anak perempuan. Ugh –coba saja bocah itu memakai rok dan surai ungu-nya di panjangkan.

Sayangnya ia lelaki. Memiliki sesuatu dibawah sana yang menggantung –uhuk!

Lelaki manis yang galak.

"Jihoonie" bocah itu terdiam, menatap soonyoung lekat-lekat dan tangannya terkepal. Ho, dia benar-benar marah.

Ngambek, merajuk, seperti remaja pms. Ups.

"Aku mendengarmu bae, dan tolong jangan merajuk di pinggir jalan. Lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita" Soonyoung cengengesan, menunduk sedikit pada segerombolan ibu-ibu yang menatap mereka _takjub._

Ya jelas takjub, pasangan warna-warni seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon kan langka. Jihoon yang unyu-unyu tsundere, Soonyoung yang hyper-hyper mesum. Klop, persis perangko.

Sekarang Soonyoung mengusak surai ungu Jihoon-nya. "Jihoonie tau? Kau terlihat seperti bocah sepuluh –ugh" Satu pukulan tepat di perut.

Satu kosong untuk Jihoon.

"Aku bukan bocah dasar Idioit! Umurku sudah delapan belas!" Jihoon-nya merajuk lagi. Soonyoung masih sibuk memegangi perutnya yang nyut-nyut-an.

Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin Es Krim Vanilla kesukaannya. Tapi Soonyoung menolak dengan alasan ingin menonton di Bioskop. Ada Film kartun The Movie yang memanggil-manggil soonyoung sejak lusa lalu. Tapi Jihoon mana mau.

"Aku tidak mau menonton film kartun seperti bocah!" Nahkan.

Soonyoung menghela napas nya. Mulai kewalahan menghadapi kekasih mungilnya yang tsundere akut begitu.

Ini kan malam minggu, harusnya ya kencan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya kan? Yang paling sial, mereka jarang ada waktu untuk kencan seperti ini. Boro-boro kencan, tugasnya menumpuk seperti bukit.

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung menatap bocah ungu itu yang kini membelakanginya.

"Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang menyenangkan, tapi jangan merajuk begitu" Soonyoung memeluknya dari belakang, memberi kecupan ringan pada surai Jihoon-nya.

.

.

"Soonyoung! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, lihat mereka terlihat kecil sekali hahaha" Jihoon tertawa lepas di atas bianglala. Matanya menyipit seperi bulan sabit. Lucu sekali heol. Tidak rugi sih Soonyoung membatalkan janjinya pada film kartun itu jika bisa melihat senyum Jihoon berjam-jam.

Jihoon itu tipe uke galak, tsundere pula. Jadi untuk membuatnya tersenyum sedikit rasanya susah sekali.

Kapan lagi Soonyoung bisa menikmati moment langka seperti ini, iya kan? Tidak boleh di sia-sia kan.

Hehe. Licik.

.

"Jihoon?" Yang dipanggil menatapnya. Mereka sudah dua kali berputar diatas bianglala dan Jihoon tidak mau turun. "Senang tidak?"

Jihoon-nya yang manis mengangguk lalu kembali menatap gemerlip kota di malam hari.

"Aku tidak tahu Soonyoung suka bianglala" Jihoon terkekeh kemudian.

"Aku dengar dari sepupumu kau ingin naik bianglala" Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi si ungu. "Jadi jika ku ajak kau kesini pasti aku dapat pemandangan indah" Menatap tepat di mata Jihoon yang jernih.

"Minghao? aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengannya" Jihoon manyun. Imut sekali layaknya puppy kecil yang lucu. halah.

"Itu tidak penting, bae"

Kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Tepat di puncak Bianglala. Di malam Minggu yang ramai. Indah sekali -uhuk.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note: Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya. Wakakaka. Saya update kilat, 3 hari beturut-turut nih. Senang?

Note(2): Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari malam minggu saya yang agak berwarna sedikit. Kakak cowo saya ngajak keluar beli makan /loh/ akhirnya ga boring lagi setiap malam minggu. Mana dia baik sekali beliin saya pocky sama susu Milo tercinta :") ga lupa Sponge-nya juga.

Duh malah curhat.

Note(3): Selamat Malam Minggu.

Note(4):Sekali lagi, SoonHoon itu imut!

Note(5): Ada yang mau meluangkan ide mungkin? Untuk Drabble ini? Saya lagi malas mikir sih

Note(6): Oh iya yang waktu itu nanya saya perempuan atau laki-laki. Saya perempuan hehe-

 **NOTE PENTING(?)**

 **UNTUK PROJECT SOONHOON ONE LONG SHOT YANG SAYA JANJIKAN DI CHAPTER 2 SAYA PUBLISH DILUAR MILKY LUV YA XD SOALNYA ADA YANG GA BISA BACA RATED M HEHE- KASIHAN NANTI TERNODAI.**

sekian, xx

paperoheart


	4. Code

**Code**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon **

**Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje

.

* * *

Hujan lagi, hujan lagi. Bukan berarti Soonyoung membenci hujan, ia suka kok berlarian ditengah hujan, mandi hujan, menelan air hujan. Soonyoung hanya tidak suka flu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat hujan.

Padahal Soonyoung tidak hujan-hujanan secara langsung, tapi tetap saja virus menjengkelkan itu menyerang pertahanan metabolismenya yang rendah. Tapi kenapa hanya dia? padahal Jihoon satu payung dengannya, tapi kenapa hanya Soonyoung yang kena? Hamdalah.

Atau mungkin virus itu hanya menyerang orang-orang yang tinggi?

Huss hus, jauhkan pikiran konyol itu sekarang sebelum Jihoon menebasmu dengan pisau Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung"

Jihoonnya membawa secangkir Teh hangat dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Soonyoung.

"Wah, kekasihku manis sekali~" Soonyoung wink. Jihoon kejang-kejang.

Perlahan si biru menghisap teh itu. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di tenggorokannya. Hah, enak sekali. Ditengah hujan dengan secangkir teh dan di temani oleh pacar manismu, menyenangkan bukan?

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sebal.

Kenapa bocah hyper ini suka sekali membuatnya khawatir sih. Jihoon berlari cepat-cepat ke apartemen Soonyoung saat ia tahu bahwa Soonyoungnya sakit. Dan Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan cengiran khas Kwon Soonyoung. Membuat Jihoon ingin melakban semua ujung muka Soonyoung-nya. Beh.

"Jihoonie kenapa diam saja? Kemari, kemari" Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Berharap Jihoon akan duduk dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Soonyoung, lalu mereka akan terlelap dalam dekapan masing-masing. Huha.

"Jihoonie yang manis, kema—HUATCHIM!"

Wakakakak. Jihoon tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi sungguh bersin tadi itu benar-benar mengagetkannya.

Buru-buru tangan mungil itu menyodorkan tisseu yang langsung disambut Soonyoung untuk membersihkan cairan hidungnyayang tumpah meruah. Jorok.

"Makanya tidak usah memanggilku manis, kualat kan kamu" Itu Jihoon yang berbicara. Dengan nada sinis dan penuh penakanan.

"Tapi kekasihku kan manis"

"Aku tidak manis"

"Aku tidak bilang kau kekasihku Jihoonie, aku hanya bilang kalau kekasihku manis. Kenapa kau yang percaya diri?"

Dum.

Soonyoung menabuh genderang peperangan. Mampus. Niatnya mau ngelucu malah si monster kecil mengamuk padanya.

"Oh begitu ya" Jihoon bangkit. Masih dalam ekspresi datarnya. Berjalan tenang, mengambil mantelnya yang ia gantung di belakang pintu apartemen Soonyoung. Lalu menatap si biru yang tiduran di sofa dan menatapnya kaget.

"Jihoonie—"

"Aku pergi, Soonyoung-ssi"

"JIHOONIEEE"

.

.

"NGOAAAAA Bagaimana ini Seokmin-ah?! Jihoon marah padaku! Padahal aku hanya bercanda! Bagaimana ini?! Tapi dia sangat manis sih saat ngambek begitu— aaarrhhh tapi tetap saja! Bagai—HUATCHIM!"

Si tampan matahari memuta bola matanya. Sudah ke empat puluh tujuh kali Soonyoung datang kepadanya dengan nama Jihoon yang menjadi embel-embel.

"Bicarakan baik-baik padanya"

"Jihoonie yang ngambek mana bisa di ajak bicara?!"

"Yasudah serang langsung saja, himpit dia di meja makan lalu—"

"Maunya juga begitu! Tapi Jihoonie yang ngambek susah didekati"

"Pojokkan saja dia terus, kau bisa Dirty talk bukan? Bisikkan kata-kata dirty ditelingannya lalu hujam Jihoonie tanpa ampun—" Wajah Seokmin berseri-seri.

".. seokmin?

"—Kalau bisa ikat dia di tiang lalu siksa dia dengan cambuk—"

"..."

"—lalu lakukan dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda, jangan lupa untuk memberi vidio—"

"SEOKMIN! AKU KESINI BUKAN UNTUK MENDENGARKAN SARAN GILA BERCINTAMU ITU!"

Dasar duo mesum.

.

.

"Soonyoung mana sih?! Aku ngambek bukannya di tenangin malah menghilang! Pokoknya awas saja, kukebiri miliknya sampai habis"

Jihoon menendang kaleng minuman kosong didepannya. Lalu mengumpat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya..

Note: Saya gatau mau komen apa. Tapi ini gajelas sumpah.. gajelas.. wakak.

Note(2): untuk chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit bumbu Sunghan, heuheuhe

Note(3): Aku cinta SoonHoon!

Review? Kasih ide apa kek gitu wkwk xD ngadet nih otak

Paperoheart


	5. I Got Jealous!

**I got Jealous!**

 **.**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Seyong MyName**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje

.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Lee Jihoon sedang marah. Marahnya Jihoon berarti sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mengerikan itu sendiri berarti seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda Kwon dengan cengiran khasnya yang tiba-tiba memudar?

Bukan tiba-tiba sih, sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak mereka pulang dari acara futsal persahabatan. Jihoon sendiri ikut terjun kelapangan sebagai Kiper sementara Kwon Soonyoung dan antek-anteknya bergerombol menonton di bangku dekat gawangnya.

Ia dan mingyu ikut terjun kelapangan setelah senior sekaligus _mantan crush-nya,_ ehem, Seyong Hyung mengundang mereka untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan persahabatan ini. Seyong dan Jihoon memang dekat, uhuk.

Seyong adalah orang pertama yang mengajak Jihoon berbicara saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah menengah akhir. Orang pertama yang juga merebut hatinya —uhuk.

Tapi Jihoon berhenti memikirkannya kala itu setelah Kwon Soonyoung mulai mengusik kehidupannya, setelah mereka bertabrakan keras dan puluhan liter susu sapi muncrat kemana-mana.

"Soonyoung, mau pesan apa?" itu Jihoon sedang di kafetaria, dengan senyum manisnya berusaha meluluhkan hati Soonyoung yang mendadak beku belakangan ini. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya keras-keras hanya untuk pemuda kwon satu ini.

Yang malah dibalas deheman rendah tipe acuh tak acuh. Bahkan Soonyoung tidak menatapnya barang sedetik. Jihoon kesal, sebal, marah. Maunya apa sih anak satu ini?

.

Mata sipit itu menatap punggung mungiil yang semakin menjauh saja, lalu berdecak frustasi.

Jihoon berlalu begitu saja dengan mengehentakkan kaki. Marah setelah merasa Soonyoung betul-betul keterlaluan. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan.

Kenapa si Manis tidak peka-peka?!

Hatinya sakit berkali-kali lipat. Huahaha. Panas, rasanya mau nyebur kesungai.

Soonyoung cemburu, cemburu, cemburu, cemburu. Argghhhh!

Jihoon-nya yang tidak suka dipegang sembarangan mendadak dengan leluasa berpelukan didepan matanya sendiri.

Sakit woi sakit.

Mana kelihatan-nya Jihoon dengan siapa itu namanya? —oh iya Seyong, terlihat akrab. Sialan. Tak rela ia tak rela, tak sudi ia tak sudi. Si senior Seyong itu merebut Jihoonie dari pelukannya.

Mana sempat-sempatnya menangkup pipi Jihoon saat hendak Finalti. Dasar pengambil keuntungan dalam kesempitan. Pipi itu hanya Soonyoung yang boleh menyentuhnya! ARGHH! Soonyoung sempat menggigit meja saat membayangkannya kembali.

Kalau dari sepenglihatannya sih si senior Seyong itu menyukai Jihoonnya. Dan hey! Apa-apaan binar mata Jihoonie itu?! Tak sudi ia tak sudi.

Sedang enak-enaknya membayangkan tinjunya melayang pada pipi Seyong, Mingyu datang bersama teriakannya yang khas. Khas merusak telinga.

"HOSH HYUNG!"

Juga tepukan keras di punggungnya.

"Apaan sih gyu" Soonyoung buru-buru menepis tangan si tinggi. Dia lagi sensi, tolong dimengerti sedikit kek.

"Sensi nih hyung? Kenapa lagi? Jihoonie hyung-kan?" Skakmat. Soonyoung mendengus lalu menghempaskan punggungnya pada senderan. Mungkin curhat pada Mingyu boleh juga.

Soonyoung buru-buru menatap Mingyu, namun masih dengan ekspresi malas.

"Seyong-ssi"

"hah?"

"Ituloh! Senior Seyong!"

Mingyu mengerjab dengan ekspresi tolol. Membuat Soonyoung ingin segera menghempaskan tubuh cungkring itu kedasar jurang.

"Seyong hyung! Ada hubungan apa Lee Jihoon dengan Seyong-Seyong itu!" Kali ini nadanya mengertak, membuat Mingyu menatapnya horor. Namun kemudian tertawa keras.

"Astaga hyung kau cemburu?" heol. Memang cemburu, kenapa harus ditanya lagi?

Soonyoung cepat –cepat memukul Mingyu diujung kepalanya. Lalu mendesis sebal, lama-lama anak ini minta dikebiri juga.

"Duh-duh" Mingyu berdecak lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Seyong hyung dan Jihoonie hyung itu teman dekat semenjak Jihoonie hyung bersekolah disini hyung"

"Hanya itu?" Soonyoung menatap Mingu remeh. Perasaannya tidak bilang kalau mereka hanya teman. Terbukti dengan bagaimana gurat wajah Seyong saat menangkup Jihoon dan memeluknya bak koala itu.

"Tapi dulu kudengar Jihoonie hyung sempat menyukai Seyong hyung—" Soonyoung terbelak dan langsung berdiri.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya tapi— HOSH HYUNG! HYUNG MAU KEMANA WOI DENGERIN DULU!"

Soonyoung buru-buru melesat pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Hoon-ie!"

Si ungu menoleh dan mendapati seniornya menghampirinya. Lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Loh? Kenapa cemberut?" Pipi chuby itu ditariknya pelan sembari terkekeh.

"Seyong hyung!" Jihoon makin cemberut lucu. Menepis tangan Seyong lalu buru-buru meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu jauh dibelakang. Oh tidak, dia salting.

Seyong yang merasa ditinggal berlari menyusul Jihoon lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Oh god, pls. Jihoon ga kuat! Bagaimana pun juga Seyong itu cinta pertamanya!

"Hyung apaan sih"

"Mungil deh Jihoonie, enak dipeluk-peluk"

Jihoon merona. Heol. Heol.

.

Soonyoung melihat jelas rona merah muda yang merambat di pipi chuby itu ketika sang tersangka, senior Seyong kepergok memeluk Jihoonie-nya dengan mesra. Soonyoung mati rasa.

"Soonyoung? Dengarkan aku dulu"

Pura-pura tuli, Soonyoung mempercepat langkahnya sembari menaikan volume handphonenya agar suara yang mengalir di kawat-kawat kecil _earphone_ nya semakin keras.

Jihoon yang kesal setengah mati berlari. Memotong jalan Soonyoung yang kini didepannya. Ia sudah tahu penyebat utama Soonyoungnya berubah belakangan ini.

"Kubilang dengarkan aku dulu dasar idiot!"

Semua murid di koridor memperhatikan mereka diam-diam. Koridor masih ramai sekali.

Soonyoung tersenyum getir, menatap Jihoon seakan menantang. "Apa yang harus kudengarkan lagi Lee Jihoon? Bukannya Kim Seyong itu orang yang kau suka?"

Jihoon menghela napasnya, sudah ia duga jadinya akan seperti ini. Tangan rampingnya mengusap muka kasar, lalu menatap Soonyoung tepat dimata.

"Benar, Seyong hyung cinta pertamaku tapi—"

"Ah sudahlah Lee Jihoon, aku sudah lelah di bohongi terus menerus olehmu"

"KWON SOONYOUNG DENGARKAN AKU!"

Mendadak hening sekali. Semua murid yang ada di koridor mengehentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menatap Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Napas Jihoon memburu dan kepalan tangannya sudah membuat telapak tangannya memutih. Lalu menghela napas, maju selangkah dan menangkup pipi Soonyoung yang menatapnya datar.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku memang pernah menyukai Seyong hyung. Pernah bukan berarti masih ok? Aku sudah memilikimu sekarang, jadi yang ada di hatiku hanya kau seorang. Jangan khawatir dengan kedekatanku dengan Seyong hyung, karena sekarang ia adalah kakakku" Jihoon mengatakannya dengan satu helaan napas. Membuat Soonyoung memerah karena tak kuat melihat wajah Jihoon-nya yang begitu lucu.

Sebelum Soonyoung mengeluarkan suara, Jihoon telah berjinjit sedikit lalu mencium tepat dibibirnya. Membuat Soonyoung tambah merona, jarang sekali loh Jihoon berlaku seperti ini. Jadi tanpa babibu Soonyoung melumat bibir itu lalu menyelipkan tangannya pada tengkuk Jihoon dan menahannya.

Pekikan tertahan yang benyak terdengar membuat Jihoon mundur. Holy shit ia lupa kalau sekarang masih berdiri di koridor sekolah.

"Ku maafkan" Soonyoung bersmirk ria. Mengerling pada Jihoon yang memerah.

Jihoon memerah, karena malu sekaligus salah tingkah. Holy shit, sekarang murid-murid di koridor menggoda mereka habis-habisan.

"Cieee cieeee"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: HEUEHEUEHEUHEUHEU Akhirnya, setelah nonton ISAC bareng manteman saya dapat hidayah buat ngelanjutin Drabble gaje ini. Kali ini temanya cemburu, kemarin ada yang minta Soonyoung cemburu itu siapa ya/? lupa nicnamenya ._.

Note(2): Di ISAC Jihoon jadi Kipe dan satu Team sama Seyong MYname. Omg. Moment mereka bener-bener deh, Joosss! Mana Jihoonie waktu di Shot kamera bener-bener Unyu. Gemesin yatuhan.

Note(3): Kim Seyong is so Adorable. Abis lihat ISAC kemaren itu, kan Seyong nge goal-in gawang musuh, langsung lari ke ujung buat nemplok(?) di Jihoon padahal Mingyu sama Dongjun ada disebelahnya. Trus waktu mau Finalti si seyong ini nangkup pipinya Jihoonn TTTTT^TTTTT UNYUUUUUUUUUU

Note(4): Sepertinya Saya punya mainan baru selain Seokmin *smirk* selamat Soonyoung-ah, sainganmu nambah satu

Note(5): Yang saya curigai(?) kenapa waktu Jihoon dipeluk Dongjun & Seyong ikhlas-ikhlas saja sementara pas di peluk member seventeen lain gamau? -_-

Note(6): Yoongi waktu panah gila unyu banget, meski meleset xD

Note(7): Seventeen Chatlog ternyata banyak yang minat :D Saya senang walaupun ceritanya absurd wkwkw. Oh iya banyak yang bilang Seri Chatlog kaya percakapan di Roleplay, cause yeah. I'm joined Roleplay xD

Note(8): Chapter ini sengaja saya panjangkan karena khusus ISAC(?) dan Kim Seyong NYNAMEE!

Sudah yaaa. luvluv.

Paperoheart

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"Ampun hyung aduuuuhh" MIngyu mengaduh kesakitan sementara Jihoon terus memukulnya dengan brutal.

"HAPUS TIDAK HAH? HAPUS KUBILANG ATAU KU KEBII MILIKMU SAMPAI HABIS" Jihoon sudah mulai anarkis menjambak kepala Mingyu sampai rambutnya rontok.

Vidio dimana Jihoon menggungkapkan isi hatinya di koridor bonus dengan ciuman itu kini tersebar luas di website sekolah. Dan itu karena Mingyu yang sengaja mengabadikan moment langka dan berkmaksud membagikan monet langka itu pada semua orang. Malah jadinya petaka. Dasar Mingyu, kebanyakan dosa sih.

"Soonyoung Hyung! Tolonggg- Akhh sakit!"

Mingyu, Mingyu. Kasihan.

 **END**


	6. Seribu!

18-03/16

 **Seribu!**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul 23.20.

Dan dua orang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca belum berlayar menuju pulau kapuk yang benar nyamannya. Malah asik pada dunianya sendiri. Yang satu sibuk menari,yang satu sibuk menulis diatas perkamen coklat.

"Jihoonie"

Yang lebih tinggi menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap si mungil yang sibuk memoles tinta diatas perkamen. "Woozi" meluruskan kakinya lalu tengkurap.

"Hee, Nona Lee"

Tidak ada jawaban, gumanan sekalipun.

Soonyoung mendekat, melepas earphone kanan dari telinga Jihoonie lalu duduk disebelah kiri simungil. "Heh, pengganggu̶" Yang lebih tua berguman lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mungil seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Pergi sana Kwon" Jihoon melirik. Mencebik, lalu menyentil dahi soonyoung tiba-tiba. "Pengganggu" Soonyoung mengernyit, mengusap dahi nya sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya kembali. Jihoon sudah kebal dengan semua kelakuan pemuda Kwon disebelahnya.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu, kau yang bilang sendiri ingin membentuk otot bisep" Jihoon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap gelas kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Lalu berguman haus.

"Aku bisa _push up_ seribu kali"

Jihoon memutar bola matannya. Sok sekali pemuda Kwon ini."Buktikan" lalu menyeringai pada pemuda kwon yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku lelah Jihoonie~" berguman malas lalu memeluk pinggang Jihoon posesif.

"Katanya bisa _push up_ seribu kali" Nadanya mengejek dan Soonyoung benci itu. Soonyoung diam sebentar lalu menyeringai. Membuka kelopak matanya lalu menatap Jihoonnya jahil."Oke aku _push up_ dan kau yang menghitung"

Jihoon mengangkat ujung bibirnya."Oke"

Soonyoung terkekeh, tengkurap di lantai berlapis sari maple yang licin. "Jihoonie, kemari"

"Aku bisa menghitung dari sini tuan Kwon yang terhormat"

Dia berdiri, menarik tangan yang diameternya lebih kecil dari tangannya. Menghempaskan Jihoon dengan tidak menusiawi di lantai dingin, lalu menindihnya dengan seringai yang setia terlukis di wajahnya. Tangan Soonyoung menyangga di kanan kiri kepala Jihoon sementara kaki Jihoon terbuka.

"Hentai, aku akan membunuhmu"

Soonyoung tertawa, dan memulai _push up_ dengan segala kemodusan yang ia perbuat. Ketika sampai dibawah Soonyoung akan selalu mengecup bibir si mungil yang semerah apel impor.

"….enam" Soonyoung terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi.

Jihoon tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan semua tingkah Soonyoung yang kelewat mengesalkan. Mengesalkan, membuat Jihoon merona sendiri.

"Lihat, wajahmu berubah merah"Soonyoung tertawa, menyangga tangannya lalu kebali _push up_ sebelum Jihoon membuka belahan bibirnya.

"…..dua puluh tujuh"

Kecup.

"…..empat puluh tiga"

Kecup.

"…..tujuh puluh Sembilan"

Kecup.

"….delapan puluh enam"

Kecup.

"…..sembilan puluh sembilan"

Di _push up_ nya yang ke seratus ia mengahirinya dengan melumat bibir Jihoon penuh-penuh lalu berguling kesamping. "Aku lelah̶" Berguman lalu memeluk leher Jihoon dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Katanya bisa _pushup_ seribu kali" Jihoon berguman rendah lalu menggenggam jemari Soonyoung di pingganggnya.

"Jadi kau mau kucium seribu kali?"

"….hentai"

.

.

.

* * *

Note: Halo ketemu lagi sama saya hahahahaha(?) Sebenernya udah lamapingin ngelanjutin Milky Luv. Tapi selalu ngadet terus, mungkin olinya kurang banyak/apasih/ Oh Seri Chatlog mungkin sebentar lagi, mau ngelanjutin BTS Chatlog trus kaloudah baru SVT Chatlog/? untuk OK, Midnight Sun sama A Silent Voice habis saya US baru Publish HAHAHAHAHA.

Note(2):Setelah lihat Astro, kurasa Suga Woozi dan Jinjin terasa 'klik'sendiri. dan by the way saya lagi suka buat momentnya VernonxWoozi, crack pair yang diam-diam menghanyutkan/g. Soalnya setelah saya pikir pikir Kalau ternyata di real life Vernon Woozi benar-benar ada bagaimana? Oke bunuh pikiran gila saya. Sanha Minghao kok juga rasanya punya aura yang sama. sama sama cungkring.

Note(3): I feel so good~ Laguya BAP enak sekali, Daehyun ku akhirnya kelihatan duh. easy listening so happy juga hahahah Atro juga ga kalah keren sih Eunwoo asdfghjkl tampannya- tapi saya pribadi lebih suka Jinjin sama Moonbin, muka mereka unik manis kena ganteng kena kece kena tapi agak kecewa sama hairstylenya Jinjin waktu debut, kenapa kecean sebelum debut?!

.

Paperoheart! I Feel so gooodd~


End file.
